


Wolf Moon

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [38]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Damon has to help his girlfriend {Y/N} during a full moon, but things don't go well.





	Wolf Moon

Damon Salvatore helped his girlfriend, {Y/N}, into the Lockwood werewolf den.

" It's ok Wolfy." Damon whispered to her, she smiled as she began to sweat, Damon carefully began to shackle her. She looked up to hear a noise outside.

" Damon?" {Y/N} asked as he looked at her with those loving icy blue eyes.

" I'll go check it out." Damon told her, he kissed her on the forehead and went to check it out, {Y/N} carefully begins to chain herself faster. Damon goes outside to see werewolves, they were still human and worst of all the full moon rose.

" Oh great." Damon growled, a burly werewolf smiled at this.

" Give us {Y/N}! She is the perfect wolf to breed with." He smiled as one of his bones broke, the other werewolves were transforming right then and there.

" She isn't yours!" Damon growled, his fangs bared at the werewolf.

" Oh she will be!" The burly werewolf growled, Damon got back to the cellar and shut the door. {Y/N} was in her wolf form, Damon got inside the cage, it wasn't smart, but it was the best option, {Y/N} growled at him, her large k9's bared at him.

" Don't worry {Y/N}. I won't let them hurt you." Damon told her, but she wasn't looking at Damon, he turned to see one of the wolves got into the cellar, {Y/N} got loose, pounced on the wolf and began fighting. {Y/N} bites into the wolves throat and it goes limp. {Y/N} looked at Damon, her wolf eyes find Damon's.

" It's ok." Damon told her, she pads over to him and lays her head on his lap, Damon places a hand on her head, {Y/N} let out a purr like growl. The night went on peacefully, soon {Y/N} woke up to see she was back to normal, Damon smiled at this and placed a kiss upon her lips, he got a blanket around her.

" What was that commotion about?" {Y/N} asked, that made Damon growl.

" Some werewolves wanting to take you as a breeding bitch." Damon growled at it, {Y/N} sighed.

" Carry me Damon." {Y/N} said as Damon smirked, he carefully picked her up and begins walking back to his home.

" It's ok Damon, I'm not theirs, I'm yours." {Y/N} said as Damon smirked.

" You're goddamn right." Damon said smiling.

 


End file.
